1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security locking assembly and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a security locking assembly for retarding unauthorized entry into enclosures, such as a housing utilized in an electrical distribution systems wherein the housing is suitable for installation and use at ground level. In one aspect, the invention relates to a security locking assembly for substantially preventing unauthorized removal of a bolt from a multi-section housing assembly, such as a power distribution housing assembly, in which an upper section is secured to a lower section.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, utilities have more and more been attracted to the use of underground cables and conduits in distribution systems, in preference to the older system of overhead lines supported by poles. However, in the use of underground cables and conduits in such distribution systems, transformers, switching and fusing gear, and the like, must be readily accessible for maintenance, repair, replacement and servicing. Accordingly, surface-mounted stations, which utilize a pedestal housing assembly, have been employed as a covering and enclosure for transformers, switching and fusing gear, and the like.
Problems have, nevertheless, been encountered in the use of the pedestal housing assembly for surface or grade level installations in that unauthorized tampering and entry into the equipment often occurs. In an effort to prevent unauthorized entry and tampering of the equipment, numerous types of security locking assemblies have heretofore been proposed. Certain of the locking assemblies have included the use of specially designed bolts which require a special tool for removal, the use of cup-shaped members to surround the head of the bolt which require modification of the housing for receiving a plurality of prongs extending from the cup member, and the like.
Numerous other security locking systems, much more sophisticated and complicated than those set forth above, have also been proposed in the prior art. These more sophisticated and complicated locking systems generally require substantial modification or complete redesign of the housing assembly. Typical of these prior art security locking systems are the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,297 and 4,005,253.
Even in view of the numerous systems heretofore suggested for preventing unauthorized entry into a housing containing electrical apparatus, such as transformers, and their related fusing and switch gear, new and improved security locking systems are being sought which do not require substantial modification of the housing, and which, at the same time, do not require the repairmen desiring entry into the housing to have an unusually large assortment of specialized tools and equipment.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved security locking assembly for retarding unauthorized access to a housing assembly for electrical apparatus wherein the housing assembly is suitable for installation and use at ground level.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved security locking system which, while retarding unauthorized entry to a housing assembly for electrical apparatus, can readily be disengaged by a repairman without the use of a substantial number of specialized tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved security locking assembly for substantially preventing unauthorized entry into a housing assembly for an electrical apparatus which does not require substantial modification of the housing assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved security locking assembly which is durable in construction, economical to manufacture, and which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention, and the appended claims.